Porque la felicidad siempre es infinita
by aime681
Summary: Esta historia de vida de tres parejas. La principal (en cual se basa casi toda la historia) ShuxRyu; también va a ver TouxSugu y un poco de KxHiro. Desde que comienzan a salir, el escándalo con la prensas, y futuros embarazos! ... Advertencia! M-pregnet.


Como ya es sabido este fic se hace sin fines de lucro. Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen, solo juego un poco con ello je je je.

Advertencias: Men pregnet más adelante. Mención a Hiro x K; Touma x Suguru. INTENTO de lemon.

**NA: para este fic voy a hacer de cuenta que shuichi nunca tuvo sexo con yuki, solo besos y demás. Tambien : Suguru (a pesar que en la serie dicén que es primo de Touma) como no le veo mucho parecido físico (por no decir ninguno) y basándome en unas imágenes que encontré y me gustaron mucho va a ser pareja de Touma. Cabe aclarar que para que no parezca tan extraño se me ocurrió lo siguiente: SUGURU ES ADOPTADO, ADEMAS ES PRIMO TERCERO Y POLITICO DE TOUMA Y EN LA INFANCIA NUNCA TUVIERON TRATA SOLO DE MAYOR.**

* Breve introducción*

Esta historia sucede luego de que yuki decide dejar a Shuichi para que pueda ser feliz. (Creo que es en el capítulo 7 del anime).

Ahora si espero que disfruten el capi!

Los primeros días fueron realmente difíciles. Volver a lo de sus padres, seguir con bad luck y sobre todo reponerse de la repentina ruptura. Pero con la ayuda de sus amigos, incluso la de K con su magnum, pudo sobrellevar la situación relativamente rápido.

Su relación con sakuma había progresado notablemente; siempre que podían luego de los ensayos se juntaban en algún bar para tomar algo y hablar un poco. En ese tiempo shu comenzó a tener sentimientos contrariados hacía el castaño, una mezcla entre profunda adoración por su idol y algo más humano, más profundo, algo extraño.

*Un viernes cualquiera en el bar, sentados en una mesa bastante resguardada, con poca iluminación, perfecta para pasar desapercibidos*

-haaa! Qué bueno na no da!, hace mucho que no podemos salir tranquilos, siempre alguno de los dos tiene trabajo por la mañana. Además Kumagoro ya te extrañaba!, no dejaba de preguntarme por qué no ibas a visitarlo. Hablando de eso no puedo regresar muy tarde sino se enojara!

-jaja por supuesto! Regresaremos temprano. Es verdad hace unas semanas que no podemos estar así de trank-

-OH POR DIOS ES SAKUMA RYUICHI!. Sabes?, me encanta cuando bailas en serio, te encuentro sumamente sensual… ¿No quisieras ir a beber unas copas por ahí y luego no se… algo más íntimo? – Y si, no podía ser todo tan tranquilo verdad? Aunque había que reconocer que este chico tenía un muy buen ojo porque hasta el momento nunca los habían reconocido. Además este muchacho era bastante atractivo de pelo negro y con buen cuerpo, traía una musculosa diminuta (en demasía si lo dejaban opinar) y un pantalón de jean rasgado. Por más que quisiera suichi no podía reconocer mucho más, ya que la luz no ayudaba demasiado.

De todas formas que se creía este mocoso (aunque a simple vista parecía un poco mayor que él) para insinuarse de esa forma a ryu, como si a él le interesara esas cosas… no?…no?!..

Mientras tanto sakuma solo observaba de arriba abajo al joven.

-Lo siento, pero tengo compañía y no tengo intenciones de abandonarla por una noche de sexo barato.- Declaro con máxima seriedad en su rostro-

-Pff tú te lo pierdes!- pronuncio para luego desaparecer por donde vino.

.

.

.

.

-Ryu no crees que has sido un poco duro? a demás era bastante lindo.

Al escuchar esto el castaño no pudo más que reír de una forma casi sádica, con una sonrisa obligada en el rostro, tal vez suichi no se había dado cuenta pero le acababa de romper el corazón

-Sabes si quieres le puedo decir que tu sí quieres ir, ya que **tanto** te gusto- Pronuncio, prácticamente, escupiendo las palabra. ¿Celos? Por supuesto que si! Como no, si estaba enamorado de este chiquillo desde que cantaron juntos en el escenario por primera vez.

-N-no yo solo pensé qu-que a ti te había gustado… por eso es que … que yo-pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de esos ojos color carmín. Ryuichi se regaño en seguida por eso, había hecho llorar a la persona que mas amaba!

-shu yo… lo siento no quise tratarte así, solo-

-Solo qué? – pregunto esperanzado, su corazón había palpitado fuerte, si… ahora se daba cuenta, el se había enamorado de sakuma-

-mmm… Solo estoy muy tomado na no na! Je je je no lo crees?. Qué te parece si nos vamos, traje el auto así que te puedo alcanzar.

-En realidad je je je, puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? Pasa que mis padres se fueron de viaje junto a mi hermana por una semana y hiro esta con k-san (haciendo quién sabe qué cosas) – pronuncio realmente nervioso es verdad que no tenía donde ir (tal vez a lo de sus padres ya que tenía la llaves, pero no le gustaba la idea de estar solo). Aunque también quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con el castaño y tal vez así aclarar sus sentimientos.

-Por supuesto no da!, kumuguru estará súper feliz! – Esto no podía ser verdad su pequeño le había pedido quedarse en su casa! El único problema sería tener el suficiente autocontrol de no tirarlo en su cama (y hacerle quien sabe cuántas cosas) en cuanto llegaran a su casa.

*Ya en casa de sakuma*

-Quieres algo para tomar no da?-

-No, gracias estoy bien-

-De acuerdo, entonces que te parece si vemos un dvd? kamugoro ya se va a dormir, así que podemos poner un peli!

-Me parece bien. Ha, buenas noches kamugoro que descanses

-Gracias shuichi! – contesta el pequeño conejo rosa moviendo sus bracitos (manipulados por sakuma claro está). Mientras el castaño dejaba al muñeco en su dormitorio shindou se acomodaba nerviosamente en el sillón principal de living, que se encontraba frente del televisor, y tomaba algunas almohadas para acomodarse mejor.

-De acuerdo quieres ver algo de terror?, tengo unas muy buenas-

-S-si dale- A darse cuenta del estado de nerviosismo de su invitado Ryuichi rió tiernamente, en serio este chico era especial. Coloco la película en el reproductor y se sentó en el sillón, cerca (muy cerca) de shindou. Tomo una posición bastante despreocupada acomodando su codo sobre el respaldo del sillón, apoyando la cabeza en su mano, quedando así un poco inclinado.

-HAAAAAAAAA! Esta película da mucho miedo!- rápidamente shuichi tomó uno de los cojines y lo (literalmente) estranguló contra su cuerpo. Al ver esta reacción el mayor lo abrazó y coloco su boca a la altura de su oído.

-Nee shu si tienes miedo yo te puedo proteger- Al escuchar esto el pelirosa se estremeció, sin pensar demasiado coloco su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

Con sumo cuidado tomó el mentón el menor y miro directamente a sus ojos.

-Yo…y-yo- No, este no era momento de dudar- Ajhh… TE AMO… yo te amo shu, siempre fue así desde el momento que cantamos juntos por primera vez, te amo-

-ryu…ichi… yo-yo creo qu-

-No lo digas, por favor no digas anda. No soportaría tu rechazo, solo supongamos que esto nunca sucedió pero por favor no digas nada.- dijo apresurando a colocar un dedo sobre la boca del chico.

Negando con la cabeza quito el dedo que estaba sobre su boca. Sin dejar reaccionar al castaño lo abrazo por el cuello y le beso como hacía mucho no besaba.

-Yo… no sé si te amo… Pero de algo estoy seguro y es que te quiero y me estoy enamorando de ti.

-Shu por favor se mi novio!

-eh?!.. eh, s-si cl-claro. Claro que si!- respondió abrazando fuertemente al mayor.

En torno el beso iba subiendo de tono también lo hacían las caricias. Sakuma fue introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la remera del menor, tocando toda porción de piel posible hasta que llego a los pequeños botones rozas, los cuales rozo levemente. Ante este acto shu no pudo más que gemir de una forma dulce e ingenua._ Ingenua… _esa palabra resonó en la cabeza del castaño. Lentamente dirigió una de sus manos al borde del pantalón y desabrocho el primer botón. Se disponía a bajarle el cierre cuando sintió unas manos que se lo impedían.

-¿Qué sucede shu?... ¿a caso no quieres?

-No es eso. Es solo que… mmm…

-Tranquilo esta bien, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-Es que yo… yo soy… virgen!

-Pero estuviste casi un año con Yuki… ¿Ustedes nunca..?

-No –Contesto totalmente colorado- Es que yuki … bueno yo… pasa que … soydoncelysiempresentíqueelnomeibaacuidar!

-…,¿Qué? ¡No te entendí nada!-

Respirando profundo y tomando valor, encaro a su ahora koi mirándolo seriamente

-Que… soy doncel… por eso nunca lo hicimos con Yuki. Siempre sentí que él le iba a dar más valor a placer y por eso nunca le deje hacerme nada, me daba miedo de lo que podía pasar.

-Shuiki eso es… perfecto… tu puedes quedar embarazado y tener hijos. Eso es hermoso

-No estás enojado?

-Por supuesto que no!, y lo haremos cuando te sientas preparado. Pero recuerda esto _siempre_ te voy a cuidar y proteger de todo, incluso de mi.

-Riu… gracias!

*Una semana después en las instalaciones de NG*

-LA-LI-HOOOO!, buen día a todos!

-Oye shu, hace unos día que estas un poco más activo que lo normal, te sucede algo?. Tal vez algo con sakuma-kun?- Pregunto codeando al menor de forma picara.

-ehhh je je je, si eso… bueno verán je je je. Eh? K pasó algo?- El manager, tras un portazo, abandonó la sala de grabación.

-Que mosca le habrá picado?-

-Ni idea.

-Y, como estuvo la otra noche con k eh? – pregunto codeando de forma picarona al más alto de todos, provocando que su cara subiera de colores.

-Bueno eso je je je, pues hablamos un poco, cenamos y después je je je… Bueno cosas de adultos que tu no tienes porque saber!

-Eh?! PERO SI TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD!

-Sí, pero tu pareces un chiquillo de primaria- contesto de forma ganadora.

En medio del debate (más bien dicho "veamos quien puede avergonzar más al otro!") ingresa al estudio de grabaciones el tecladista de la famosa banda Bad Luck. Ante este (diario y constante) escenario solo pudo suspirar.

-Saben tendríamos que ensayar la nueva canción. Dentro de poco empezamos la gira.

-(shuichi y hiro) ES DENTRO DE MÁS DE MEDIO AÑO!

-Bueno bueno, pero con ustedes hay que tener tiempo de sobra.

-(shuichi y hiro) QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!

En medio de ese barullo hace presencia Touma (con cierta curiosidad ya que se escuchaban los gritos desde su despacho).

-H-ho-hola muchachos (con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime). Em… suguru necesito hablar contigo.

-Cl-claro

* fuéra del salón con Touma y suguru*

-Oye se que dijimos de comer en mi departamento, pero se complicaron las cosas con un nuevo contrato y no sé a qué hora voy a salir.

Al oír esto, el menor no pudo ocultar su decepción, hacía semanas que no podían estar los dos tranquilos (y menos todo un fin de semana como lo habían planeado). Forzando una sonrisa respondió

-Claro, lo entiendo. Trabajo es trabajo, lo podemos dejar para mañana.

Al ver la decepción de su koi no pudo más que sonreír. A pesar que hoy cumplían 5 meses de novios, esté chico (de solo 19 años) no demostró capricho alguno, sabiendo que el trabajo del rubio era de suma importancia. Queriendo alegrarlo tomo las llaves de su departamento, se acerco a oído y le susurro

-Se que no es como lo planeamos, pero cuando sagas de aquí ve a mi departamento y espérame (indico colocando las llaves en el bolsillo del otro). A penas salga de la reunión voy para allá, si?

Totalmente colorado por la muestra de afecto asintió con la cabeza para luego ver como su novio se alejaba por los largos pasillos de la instalación.

Al volver el menor de la "conversación" fue cuestión de segundos para que los otros le restaran bromas como "Ya estás serio lo suyo" o "porque volviste tan colorado, acaso hicieron cositas por ahí".

-Y-ya solo pongámonos a trabajar.

-A caso te quieres ir rápido por algo? Te vas a escapar con Touma

-E-eso no es si-sierto!

-Ya ya, shuichi deja de molestar al pobre y pongámonos a ensayar antes de que venga K y no obligue

-Is that true?! - Apuntando con su grandiosa magnum al cantante de NG, que solo pudo reír de forma nerviosa al entender la razón de la pregunta.

-Let´s go! Tienes mucho que explicarme- Dijo agarrando del cuello de la camisa al castaño, mientras este hacía un berrinche pidiéndole ayuda a Touma quien hasta hace unos momentos, se encontraba hablando junto a él.

Ya en una habitación desocupada y con la puerta cerrada para evitar posibles "complicaciones" (en pocas palabras que a Sakuma se le ocurra salir corriendo de ahí) se pronuncio un incómodo silencio, al cual solo Ryuichi se animó a quebrar.

-Así que te diste cuenta he?, después de tantos años juntos y ahora estando con shuichi no esperaba menos, K.

-Entonces ustd-

-Si no da! Shiu y yo estamos saliendo!- contesto la pregunta con su típica faceta de niño.

Con ojos muy llorosos corrió hacia el cantante y lo apreso en un fuerte abrazo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro hasta que el pobre quedo pálido.

-oh my sweet boy has grown. I'm so happy!. Esto es serio no?, no quiero a ninguno de los dos deprimidos luego porque me encargare de solucionarlo en seguida- Dijo (o más bien amenazó) con su magnum  
-Si, esto es muy serio, lo amo, lo amo de verdad.

-Esto me alegra de verdad. Hablando de eso, hoy shuichi vino más feliz de lo normas, acaso ustedes no habrán..? Supongo que habrán tomado sus precauciones no?

-¿Cómo sabes que shuichi es doncel?

-Soy su manger, se todo de ustedes. A demás un manager y su cantante son una sola persona.

- Ah em nop je je je A demás no te preocupes, cuando estoy con él solo puedo ser yo (NA: se refiere a que no tiene el complejo de niño). **Siempre lo voy cuidar.**


End file.
